Save the Last One for Me
by Queen8Candy
Summary: Elsa and Jack were close back then. Keeping promises that were forbidden to be broken, etc. But Elsa suddenly left Jack in the dust. No warning, or signals. She left him with questions, broken promises, and people who claim to be his "friend". Years later, Elsa comes home bringing drama with her. What do you do when this happens? Pop a gum in your mouth & watch the chaos unfold...
1. Blue

**This is a new story! this definitely won't be a one-shot, so don't go so soon! Share your thoughts :)**

 ** _**WARNING - This story contains Bullying, violence, alcohol, language, and possible SMUT in future chapters! If you are sensitive to these subjects please do not read this fan fiction! Otherwise, read at your own risk!**_**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 _ **Blue - Calm and confident aura. Blue also symbolizes creativity. This unique color can give a moody or an emotional aura.**_

Elsa Summers and I were never close you could say...

She's a sweet girl, don't get me wrong. But, she's very reserved and... mysterious. You wouldn't know unless you've met her. She's extremely independent; it's just everything about her makes you want get to know her better. Believe it or not, but, we used to talk to each other a lot. That is, before she left me.

"I can't believe she's back," said Hans, a friend of mine since the beginning of the school year. He takes an obnoxious slurp of his cafeteria milk then continues to speak. "I mean, I wasn't here last year, but I heard a lot about her."

"A lot of which are just rumors," I respond with whit, and a munch of my burger.

He scoffed, "Well, do _you_ know why the famous Elsa Summers left in the first place?"

I didn't reply to his question, instead started to make my french-fries disappear into my tummy. "HA," he exclaimed, "you don't know why she left."

With a glare, I dump my leftover lunch into the trash, and slide my sweater on. My pulse began to quicken because it hurt to know that others were assuming all of these things about someone, when really, they had no clue what was going on with Elsa. As I place my heavy backpack on my shoulder, Hans grabs my arm, shoving me, forcing me to face him.

"Look, Jack," he says, "I didn't know that that would offend you, alright? I'm just flowing with the rest of the crowd."

"'Flowing with the rest of the crowd' doesn't have to mean believing what everyone says about an innocent girl," I snapped, and shoved my arm back, which forced him to let go of me. He looked surprised at my sudden action because he isn't used to seeing me this way. I take a deep breath and exhale, closing my eyes as my face turns back to its normal shade of pale than red.

"I'm sorry, bud. It's just-"

"Just what?"

I look down in shame, "I'm sorry for snapping at you." He smiles at the apology I offer him, and throws away his lunch tray as well.

"I guess, I should give you some time to cool down," he waves, walking backwards towards the halls, onto his next class.

I wave back, with a reassuring grin, "Yeah, I'll be on my way to math."

He smiles at me one last time, then swirls around to his regular schedule. I was not on my way to class like he thought I was going, instead, I managed to slip outside to the back of the school where nobody looks for skipping kids.

* * *

Usually when I arrive to my hideout, under the bleachers to the school's abandoned softball field, I find my blanket with my butt-mark still imprinted in it; a mountain full of old Pepsi cans; and a dusty pile of my little sister's old books by William Joyce. But, once I arrive to "Dr. Frost's lair"(yes, that is what I named my hide out) my blanket was perfectly folded, no butt-mark; my Mount Everest of Pepsi cans were in a Safeway grocery bag; and Pippa's old baby books were dusted, and stacked by title alphabetical order.

"Who the hell," I muttered to myself.

Within a second, I hear footsteps. Quickly, I react by hopping into a nearby trashcan. Not the best idea, but I manage to stay hidden. As I watch from a hole in the trash bag, and on top an expired pile of Thai food, the steps get easier to make out. Not even a minute, I see a girl miserably sliding her feet to Dr. Frost's lair. She had the palest skin and hair, her appearance was particularly familiar, but shame for me, I don't have the memory of an elephant. Plus it was surprisingly difficult to see out of the spilled milkshake I had last week.

She sighs, and plops on the folded blanket, and accidently knocks down the pile of books with the heel of her foot. It didn't look like she was aware because her eyes was covered with her small hands as she was crying.

"Why is it always me," she sniffles. When she takes her palms off her eyes, I could see her makeup smeared all over her eyelids and cheeks. With one last huff, she begins to relax, and hugs her knees. That wasn't just any girl, that was Elsa Summers.

Now what have I gotten myself into? With a brave sigh, I begin exit the trashcan. She appears extremely shocked that I fit in that bin of waste. Elsa's eyes widened, and exaggerated a long "what?"

"What the hell are you doing in my lair?"

"What?"

I shake my head, "Uh, sorry. I meant, what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes, "Wouldn't everyone like to know that?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Elsa-"

"You said my name."

I scrunched my nose, and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "That's your name."

She looked down at her hands. "I haven't heard you say it in a long time."

"That's because you left," I stomped. I could tell there was a vain popping out on the side of my neck.

She stood up as if that would make me intimidated. "I thought you didn't mean that?"

"That's because- I didn't- you- ugh!"

She smirked and turned away. "It was nice to hear your usual complaints, Jack," she muttered.

Maybe it was an instinct, or a mistake, but I let her leave my presence. I was just shocked that she would be here. I wasn't ready to see her again. I know, I know, I was stupid for letting her leave me again. Once she left Dr. Frost's lair, I picked up the mess she made with the books. I'm guessing I'm going to have to clean a lot of messes of hers in the future...

* * *

When I enter our small living area, I can see Pippa jumping on the couch to her favorite K-pop song. I grab the television remote, then change the channel to my favorite, _Criminal Minds_. Pippa immediately stops with her awkward dance, and pounces on my back.

"What was that for, Jackson?"

I laugh at her complaints then push her off of me so she slides on the tan, cushioned, couch. "Just changing the channel to something worth watching," I replied.

She gave me a look of frustration, crossing her arms. "I'm not interested in watching the BAU catch psycho serial killers _again_ , Jack."

"Why not?"

She squints her chocolate eyes at me as she gives me a look of sass. I reply by mocking her actions, puckering my bottom lip, clenching my eyebrows, and placing my fists on my hips.

"MOOOMMMM," she yells.

I glare at her. "Snitch."

In two seconds time, our mother enters the living room with a blue bandanna on her head, and a broom in her hands. "What, honey?"

"Jack switched the channel to _Criminal Minds_ while I was listening to K-pop!"

Our mom rolled her eyes, saying, "Jackson Frost, give your sister back the remote."

At this point, my eyes were in the back of my head over this ridiculousness. Pippa smirked, and snatched the remote from my hands quicker than I can defend my side of the story. She changed the channel back to _Hot Pink_ by EXID, and continued to dance to her tunes. But as she took a large whiff to retain her breath, she looked at me in disgust. "That really is you that smells like trash, Jack."

Mom's eyebrows raised. "Speaking of trash attitudes, Mr. Jafar, your math teacher, called me today and said you weren't there for fourth period."

I turned around on the couch, avoiding contact with mom. She approached me from the side of the couch with a disappointed look. "Jackson Overland."

"I'm sorry, mom."

She scoffed, turning back to the kitchen and yelled out from the sink, "Just go get milk from the gas station, and come back at 4:00, or else you're dead."

"Yeah, yeah."

As I grab my wallet, I can hear Pippa squealing on the couch, pointing at the screen in excitement. "Jack, get me that, get me that."

My gaze turned towards the T.V. to find a colorful commercial all about these crazy flavors of gum. Flavors with fruit, smores, even black lickerish. The brand was called Bubblegum Plazana.

"Whatever, Pippa," and left the apartment.

* * *

When I finally grabbed the milk, I decided to find that type of gum Pippa was fan girling about. Coincidently, I saw Elsa drinking an Icee and also looking through the types of Bubblegum Plazana flavors. I decided to approach her.

"Hey, Elsa," I greeted.

Without looking at me she says "hey" than takes a pack of Bubblegum P. Then shoves a piece in my mouth after she shoves one in her mouth. BLUEBERRY!

"You have to pay for that," I say.

She smirks at me, and pulls a dollar out of her jeans to set it where she got the pack of gum. "Come with me," says she.

She takes me to the Icee machine, hands me her cup that's already melted, then sticks her head under the opening to where the juice would come out and fills her mouth up with different fruity flavors. She's so fun, so creative, confident. Ever since now, she was emotional, now she's calm. This is the Elsa I know and miss.

Elsa Summers and I was always close you could say...

* * *

 ** _Blue - Calm and confident aura. Blue also symbolizes creativity. This unique color can give a moody or an emotional aura._**


	2. Purple

_**Purple - This aura represents strive for self-improvement. This color can also represent royalty.**_

I have to admit, I was not expecting Elsa to pull my over to the Icee machine and drink from it. It was a surprise coming out of the blue, and I loved it. _We_ loved it. I think.

"Elsa, I really appreciate the friendly movement of you allowing me to watch you." I had no idea what to do or say when I saw her face everytime she took a break to regain her breath. Her turquoise crystal irises were bloodshot, her speech was loud and then shy every now and then like she couldn't make up her mind what mood she wanted to be in, and her posture would stagger everytime she tried to stand up straight; not to mention, everytime she spoke, she sent a breeze of vodka mixed with grape slushy. "Are you drunk?"

"I thought you-ou were 'the king of fun'," she defended, choking on a mouthful of more grape slush. "And why does it matter-er? Sometimes, we-e all ha-have our way-ays of letting off anger, r-right?"

"You remember?" How the fuck does she remember? That was a long time ago, and she's _drunk_.

"I may-ay have been known as the-e 'forgetful one' of the group, but, I would never forget, Jack," she said in a soothing voice after the mouthful of Icee melted, "I always remembered us, Jack."

Never have I bolted out of the gas station so fast. The clerk was asleep at the counter anyway, I had a chance. Why did I bolt? Maybe because she said "us", perhaps she said my name, or probably because she mentioned our childhood stereotypes we use to make up. On the way running home like Forrest Gump, I have to admit, I kinda regret it. Why did she have to mention me and her, and our days?

Whatever. I left. The end of it.

* * *

When I went through the door of my grimy apartment called "home", there was a certain someone waiting for me at the entrance. Mom.

"I thought I told you to come back before 4:00?"

I made the mistake of saying "actually you said 'come back at 4:00' not _before_ 4:00".

Her eyebrows furrowed into a unibrow; there were veins popping out of every inch of her thirty-seven-year-old face; and the wrinkly crows feet around her eyes were ready to pop and smack me upside the head.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. "We're having a family meeting."

"Family meeting?"

She turned towards the living room that sat-

Omigod.

Grandpa North sat his jolly ass on our hairy loveseat, covered in barbie hair when Pippa would give her dolls haircuts. "Hello, Jack," he greeted in his usual Russian accent.

"Grandpa? We talked about this. Don't call me Jack Frost, it's embarrassing, and people get the wrong idea," I said, taking the empty seat next to the jolly man.

My mother snatched the carton of milk out of my hands. "Jack. That is a lovely name, and you should appreciate it. If you hated it so much, why did you bleach your hair?" I didn't say anything cause I didn't want to take the chance of Mom's crows feet turning into real crows.

North chuckled. "Come on, Emily. Let the boy have his embarrassing qualities. It'll grow him into a young man. He'll learn like everyone else that it's okay to have the embarrassing traits they have. It'll teach him many things too."

My mother gave North the hundredth eye roll of the day, and said, "Dad, please talk to Jack while I go get Pippa's pajamas ready when she gets out of the bath."

Within a second, the only living things in the bedroom sized living room was North, me, and that dead thing in the corner that I don't think mom knows about because she would've token care of it by now.

North shifted his weight towards me. "So, Jack."

"What are you doing here anyway? You usually visit only during Christmas."

He shrugged. "So, I've heard that you've been having a rough time lately."

"What," I showed him my confused face.

"Skipping classes; hanging out with that bad influence of a friend of yours; your grades are in the dumps, mister."

I stood up to look down at him. "What the hell is your point?"

"The language."

I over did my look of confusion some more. He continued, "please sit down, we have serious business to discuss." I obeyed his orders, and relaxed my face.

"Jackson, you... you're going to..."

"What is it, North?"

He bit his thin lips making it bleed a little bit. He had one arm on the arm of the loveseat, and another on the back of the seat. "Jack, you're going to be living with me until you are old enough to move out."

I bolted up once more. "What?!"

North stood up as well. I wanted to run to my room and think, and I made it clear I wanted a break from him; but as soon as a made a muscle, he flinched and grabbed a hold of my arms to restrain me from moving.

"Jack, listen."

My heart began to pound out of my chest, and sweat droplets came out of every pore of my body. "How? Why? When?"

"Today. Jack please stop struggling."

"Why is this happening," I asked, tears streaming out of my face. I could fill this whole room up with a pool of my tears.

"Your mother wants what's best for you, Jack."

"My mom sold me out? My own mother?"

North looked down at our feet. That didn't stop him from letting me go. He was committed to make me listen, even if that means a restraining order from ever part of the universe that I could run to until I hear him out.

"Mom!" I yelled. Call me a wimp for crying for my mom even though I'm a guy, but you would too if you were in my shoes.

She was in the hallway, watching me struggle. Her mascara was dripping from her cheeks and onto the dirty carpet, staining it. She approached me, leaving a stream of tears behind her. "I'm doing my best I can to keep you from having an experience I had when I was your age, sweety. You may not see what I'm doing, but we are in too much debt to afford the actions you are causing."

My heart broke into a million pieces. "Is it the job thing? Because I can change my ways, and get a job! I'll drop out to full time, Mom! I can help you get us out of debt!"

"This is for self-improvement, Jack. Self-improvement," North exclaimed.

Mom shook her head. "You're falling down the same hole I fell down, Jack. I can't risk my baby getting rid of his whole life. You can't end up like me, Hun."

"But," I stuttered.

"When I was your age, I dropped out of college to live with your father in Virginia. I was a prodigy, Jack. A prodigy. And I wasted all I worked hard for because he took me down the path of skipping school, stealing, and many more. I had to work full time at a grocery store, and he kicked me to the streets when he found out that I was pregnant with you. He's married to a doctor now because he didn't want a loser like me." She took a breath. "You were born under an abandoned bridge in the middle of winter, Jackson. Do you remember living in a tent for the first three years of your life?"

I nodded my head no.

She looked away so she can wipe the excess tears watering the carpet. "You're moving in with your Grandfather, Jackson sweety. That's final."

North let go of my arms. They were pumping with blood.

Like the Flash, I ran lightning fast towards my bedroom. I stopped in the doorway to find the only things in my room were a mattress, and nightstand, with a few boxes labeled _Junk_ and _Donate_.

"What?"

Pippa approached my side with a blanket-sized purple towel.

I asked, "Did you know about this?"

She nodded her head. "Mom promised me your room. But I'm okay with it because you're going to pick me up from daycare everyday and watch me for a few hours. Right?"

I bent down to her height level and set a hand on her bony shoulder. "Of course."

She smiled. "Did you get that gum I wanted? Oh! And did you find my books by William Joyce?"

It was funny how a six-year-old had a better positive attitude than a seventeen-year-old.

* * *

North's house was big, in my opinion. He had a two story house, not a cheap apartment; he still had his Christmas lights up; the garden was filled with roses, and poppies; and my new "home" was set in the coldest part of town, so that was a plus, right?

North showed me my new room that had a squeaky wooden bunk bed, a T.V. with a cable box, and the rest of my stuff filled in the same boxes I saw in my now old room. I thanked him, and didn't go to sleep until 2:37 AM because I was busy watching _Law and Order._ It was the only highlight to my day.

* * *

The next morning I went downstairs for breakfast to find my aunt and uncle's gathered around the table.

My aunt, Toothiana (real name Ariana) greeted me with big, wet, sloppy kisses on my cheeks. She wore every color of the rainbow usually, but today she decided on a fluffy purple and blue dress.

"Good morning, royalty," she said, "heard that you were staying with us."

"Yup," I replied. She stopped talking to go through her Instagram when I made it clear I didn't want to talk about it.

My uncle, Aster who was married to Tooth was from Australia. He rewarded me with the best scrambled eggs and toast in the country for waking up at the correct time for breakfast. Just in time for an average American breakfast. I don't care what the others say, America can be great. I'd rather be fat and happy than skinny and hungry.

My other uncle, Sandifer was deaf, so he had to communicate in sign language. He waved to me when I entered the small dining room, and offered me his leftover toast. I declined, and he got up to get dressed out of his violet robe.

When the mini family gathering was done, I was off on my way to school. When I wasn't even halfway out of the doorway, I see a woman. She was sleeping face down in our dying yard. When I approached the woman, I found to see that it was Elsa. Elsa Summers. Of course.

I shook her. "Get up, my uncles are going to see you."

She opened her crusty eyes, and whipped her eye boogers. She grinned. "Good morning, Royalty."

I gagged. She reeked like shit and hangover. "What did you put in that Slurpee last night," I asked covering my nose.

She let out a single breathy laugh. "Booze, I think."

I rolled my eyes just like how my mom does when she witnesses me doing something bad. I picked her up off the ground. "Where do you live, I'm bringing you home."

Her eyes widened in horror when we both heard a random woman call out to us.

"Hey! The hell are you doing with my sister, you Jackass?!"

 _ **Purple - This aura represents strive for self-improvement. This color can also represent royalty.**_


	3. Green

**Green - color for nature or down to earth. As well as nature, green symbolizes healing and peace**

"Excuse me?"

"What are you doing with my sister," the lady repeated. This woman had bright strawberry blonde hair with streaks of white; freckles that looked as if someone threw splatters of paint on her face, along with goth make up. This odd woman was the definition of grunge in the 90s. She wore a raven fedora, baggy shorts, ripped up boots with smeared grass stains, and an extremely long green plaid shirt. I don't want to bore you with the amount of detail she put into her makeup and accessories, but you get it. 90s grunge.

I dropped Elsa, resulting in her falling face first into a mouthful of straw-like grass. "Look, lady," I said, "I have no idea who you are. I've known this drunk woman since the day I moved out of a tent on a freeway."

"I've known this drunk woman since I was born," she retorted, grabbing the noodle arms of Elsa. who the hell is this woman, and why is she claiming to be her sister. Elsa would've told me about a sibling; and, well, she didn't.

I grabbed the grunge's shoulder; I wasn't gonna let a random stranger take my best friend. Wait? Best friend?

"You're not gonna take her anywhere!"

"Watch me, asshole!"

And I did what I did best, I let Elsa go. Why did I let her go? Why did I not keep ahold of her grasp? Why did I watch Elsa Summers leave my sight again?

I'm a douche, and I'm not proud of it.

* * *

School was school. Got to listen to gossip throughout the tight hallways of Burgess High, home of the snowmen and women (ask the principle, not me); learned about the birds and bees _again_ in health; and had to drown out the usual gossip coming from Hans...

"So then, I heard that the knew girl that everyone is talking about-"

"Elsa," I corrected, poking at my corn bread and toxic chili.

"Yeah, whatever, and then I heard that she was going to ask me out soon."

I nearly flipped over the table. "What?!"

He chuckled with a mouthful of chili. "I know! Isn't it great! So many opportunities!"

"What the hell does 'opportunities' mean to you?!"

He scooted back, face flushed in embarrassment from the amount of attention I was attracting from yelling. He held out his hands in defense and grabbed at my green shirt, forcing me to sit down. He whispered harshly into my ears. "Look, dumbass, you know how this school likes to create rumors from the simplest of events. Don't be their next target." He stopped with the harsh mutters to look up at the audience of teens and cafeteria monitors. Half of them continued with their scheduled conversations, and the other half kept their eyes deeply imprinted in my actions, at the same time, thinking of new ways to torture me later about even caring for the drunken Elsa.

I took a breath and exhaled, my eyes tattooed to his. "Why the hell do you think you can date my best friend since I was three," I muttered with a frown the size of Mount Everest.

Hans lets out a breathy laugh, looking down at his inedible plate of "food". He was leaning back in the green cafeteria chair, hands behind his head, relaxing to the sound of fresh rumors.

"You're a fucking sociopath," I said, getting up from my seat, the chair collapsing to the ground as I stormed out of the jungle of teens.

* * *

When the bell rang, signaling third lunch was over, I decided to keep in mind of my substandard behavior, and went to math like a sophisticated student. Little did I know that I was gonna regret ever being a worthy student, and immediately thought about coming up with an excuse to bail this dark room. Nothing around the room held my interest. No color, no posters but the one that says to obey, and no enthusiasm. The only _interesting_ object in the classroom was the exotic parrot named Lago trapped in a silver cage.

"And if we subtract this from the perimeter, we get what, class?"

Everyone mumbled different answers; some were wrong, some were correct, most said things weren't related to math, and a pitiful handful of us said nothing. I was one of the pitiful handful of kids.

Mr. Jafar sighed, placing the whiteboard marker on his desk, and lent on the whiteboard itself, wiping off most of the lessons we've relearned in the past ten minutes. "Well," he said, "what do you all want to learn. I mean, obviously you aren't interested in me teaching you things that benefit your future. Who wants to teach the class instead?"

Nobody made a peep; you could hear a pin drop five miles away.

"Come on, everyone." He erased the board, and opened a brand new container of dry erase markers, and picked a dark green whiteboard marker. "Don't be afraid."

Why did I raise my hand?

"Ah! Jackson Frost! Come up!"

Everyone had their pupils imprinted in my skin, waiting for me to mess up so they could add more stories to their list of rumors. I dragged my feet slowly and carefully to the front of the room. Mr. Jafar gave me the marker, and mischievously chuckled; he was just like the kids at this school, a psycho ready for the gossip.

"Mr. Jafar," I stuttered like a kindergartner speaking in front of a crowd for the first time, "Us teens don't want to listen to you teach us subjects we've already learned in middle school."

He hiccuped a scoff. "Well, how would you know if you've been skipping your classes for the past weeks?"

Girls giggled, and guys laughed. I spoke up on my part. "You know what, Mr. Jafar? You're right. I have been skipping my classes, so how would I know what my peers would like to learn?"

He grinned at my defeat.

"So," I continued, "let us ask the class what we want to learn. Though, I do know for sure they don't want to learn about volume and perimeter for the hundredth time."

The class mumbled all different types of things: _"He's right" "I've learned about volume in the fifth grade" "So, anyway, have you heard about that rumor about Hans and Elsa getting together" "Did Astrid get my cheat notes" "Hashtag team Helsa" "What is everyone talking about? I dozed off..."_

Unanticipated, a guy with dirty blonde hair stood up from his seat, a finger in the air. He was buff, a tight green shirt tucked into his grey sweatpants, and his brown eyes opened wide in excitement. "I have a subject!"

I pointed to him with thrill. "You! State your name!"

He jumped with anxiety. Every face that was pointing towards me was now towards him. "Kristopher."

"Kristoff -may I call you Kristoff- what is it that you think this class needs to learn about instead of eighth grade math?"

"Well, uh, I have two things." I nodded my head, waiting for him to speak his answers. "Healing maybe? Peace also?"

The classroom was tearing up with quiet laughter. Many mumbled things like: _"That isn't math" "What a hippie"_.

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes, Kristoff! Great job! That is exactly what this class needs to know about." I then created a tee chart on the whiteboard with the words _"Peace"_ and _"Healing"_ on each side of the tee chart. Jafar attempted to erase what I wrote because "it wasn't related to math", but I stopped the bearded man to remind him that he said nothing about the subject having to be related to math and that sort of junk. He immediately retreated the eraser, then sat at his desk, hands crossed to cover his sweaty pits, and a grumpy cat face to show his current emotion.

For the rest of the period, each and every one of my peers took turns naming things that can help our school become a better place to learn, and not worry about the harsh gossip that spread around school quicker than the track coach can fire his gun.

It was a corny thirty minutes, but honestly the most helpful thirty minutes of the whole school day. Being a good citizen is something teachers don't mark as their next subject. I'm glad I was even helpful at all today. That was a step for Mom allowing me back in the house.

* * *

As promised, after school I texted North and told him I'll be home late because I needed to pick up Pippa from daycare. With each step I took, I was getting closer and closer in being proud of myself. Not even twenty-four hours and I'm already changing; in a good way this time.

When I arrived at Sunny Side Daycare, the only person I recognize was someone I didn't want to see.

Elsa Summers.

I stomped over to her, and pulled her aside. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She smiled, looking at the entrance of children holding a rope with their teacher guiding them to their parents. She had layers of bags over her eyes. "Isn't it great, Jack?"

"Answer the question."

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at me. She was so tiny compared to me. "I was here because I came across your sister before I went to school."

My eyes widened. "What?"

Elsa smiled in reassurance. "Well, I was late to school, and as I was walking I saw Pippa and your mother at the bus stop."

My hand glided over my face, hiding it from flushing. "Was my mom okay?"

She looked down, scratching her ear, and sniffling. "I missed them."

More and more kids flushed out of the school. "Come on, Els," I said, placing my hands gently on her shoulders, "was my ma okay?"

"She looked hurt. And when I came over to them to say hi, she immediately gave me a hug." A tear traveled down her face. "I've never got a hug so tight, so loving in months, almost a year," she hiccuped.

I felt terrible. I didn't give her a hug when she left me, heck, I didn't give her any sign of affection since I last saw her. How could I, Jack Frost, protect her from rumors coming from Hans' mouth, but I could never protect her from the words that came out of _my_ mouth? I wanted to show her that I truly care for her, but I didn't. Instead, I took my hands off her and faced the doorway of children.

"I love children," she said. Her previous mood wiped clean. I coughed in response.

"I've always wanted children."

I chuckled softly. "Oh yeah? How many?"

She held up two fingers. "I want them to be girls, and I want to name the first one Elisabet. Elisabet will be my brave sweetheart."

"I've always wanted..."

She turned to me quickly with a gleeful smile. "Really? You've never told me that."

I showed my teeth to her. "If I were to have a girl, I want the youngest to be named Jazzeliya, and I want to share my middle name with her."

"Overland."

"Yup."

She sighed. "Maybe we can have children together?"

"Well." What was I supposed to say to that? I can't leave her like I did those other times! "We'd have to wait until we're older."

"So, you would?"

"I never said-"

"You would!" She interrupted me with the most happy sound I've heard from her since she got back from leaving me. From leaving us.

Pippa finally came out of the doors, and she demanded for us to go the park. According to her, "nature is what we all need at the moment."

* * *

We arrived at the central park not far from the daycare, and before we all set foot on the grass, Pippa was already throwing me her _Shrek_ backpack, and jumping on the swing set. Me and Elsa decided to sit in the watered green grass.

"So," I said, "you haven't actually answered my question about my mom. How was she?"

Elsa scratched her shoulder. "She was upset."

I gazed down at my lap. "Did she tell you why?"

"Nope." My heart slowed down a little bit in relief. "She said she missed me, and that you would be so grand to see me again, and then..."

"What?"

She held in a gust of air. "She asked me why I left."

I licked my lips, looking her in the face. "Why did you leave me, Elsa?" I can feel the tears rushing to escape my eyes.

She hugged herself the same way she did when she arrived at Dr. Frost's lair. "I don't want to tell you, Jackson."

I scooted closer to her. "Elsa, remember that promise you and me made as kids?"

"What promise? There were so many," she asked, laughing through her sobs.

"Our first ever promise we made to each other."

She turned her head towards me, her ponytail nearly smacking me. "Yea..."

"You said that we were never ever to leave each other. And if we held something in, we were supposed to let it out to one another."

She sighed. "Can we change the subject?"

My heart was beginning to quicken again. This is extremely frustrating. "Fine," I snapped, "how about that one chick this morning that was claiming to be your sister? Who the hell was she?"

"Her name is Anna, and..." She trailed off.

"You see, if you think that we can start being friends again, you have to speak your mind to me."

All she did was wipe her nose.

"Okay then," I got up from the grass, "what's this rumor about you dating my friend?"

She put her head in her knees.

"You ever think we can have kids together, well than maybe you shouldn't be going around, and dating people!"

She stood quicker than a bullet. Her face was a beet red, tears were smeared all over her face, and she was gritting her teeth. I looked down at her hands she was balling into white knuckled fists. "You will never understand what I'm going through, Jackson! You don't know what kind of rumors end and start here at our school! If you hate me so much, Jack, than why do you continue to stick up for me?"

"What?"

"I hear the gossip of third lunch, and how you always yell at people for talking trash about me. Even your disgusting friend of yours."

My body began to relax, and a wave of guilt washed over me like a missing stick in a beaver damn.

"Elsa?"

"I haven't seen my sister in years, and I don't want to be reminded of it!"

She stormed off after that.

And I let her. I'm the jerk, she isn't. I was her only close friend, and I ruined her spirits.

I _must_ find a way to make it up to her...

 ** **Green - color for nature or down to earth. As well as nature, green symbolizes healing and peace****

 **I'm glad to finish the third chapter in forever! Just a side not, I know I should've mentioned this in chapter one, but, I love symbolism. I made Save the Last One For Me a fanfiction that was hidden with easter eggs of Pixar and Disney refrences. The thing with the colors is a way to explain what the chapter would be focusing on. For example, This chapter was "green". Green symbolizes earth, healing, and peace. I try to put as much of those types meanings in my chapters as much as possible. So in next chapter, watch out for color refrences ;) .**

 **Stay Queenly**

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **read. me. restless- Thank you for the compliment! I'm glad you like this story :D More updates to come!**

 **Afrozenheart- Here's your update XD! Thank you so much for liking my story! And yes I do know Idina Menzel, she is an amazing actress!**

 **Afrozenheart- It's totally fine that you think SVU is better than _Criminal Minds_... _*cough*cough*_ Criminal _*cough*_ Minds is the best _*cough*_ Thank you so much again for liking STLOFM. It's the reviews like yours that motivates me to update :)**


	4. Viridian

**Hello, Readers. Since it's been awhile since I've posted another chapter, I present to you a much, much, _much_ longer chapter than I usually tend to make. Hopefully, You favorite, follow, and review! I really do love the support you all give me, and it motivates me to continue writing STLOFM (Save the Last One for Me).  
**

 **Enjoy...**

 _ **Viridian - This color is an aura that symbolizes emotional and mental stress.**_

"I saw everything."

I looked down at the mischievous munchkin. My eyes rolled in the back of my head with annoyance as I gave her her _Shrek_ backpack, filled with nothing but dolls, gum, and art projects. "You're a little spy, Pippa."

She skipped a little at the sound of my minor insult that sounded to her like a compliment. "You're not very good with the _ladies_ either," she replied with a look of pity.

"You're not old enough," I said, getting the gist she wanted to help mine and Elsa's former relationship. We were getting closer to the apartments, and I wanted to just end this conversation. I stopped her just as we were about to set foot on the concrete stares to my old home. I knelt down to her height level, setting a hand on her shoulder, and looked down at the hard surface. "Pippa," I began again, "when you saw... Elsa today..."

"Are you mad at me because I invited her to pick me up too?"

I nodded my head no. "Was she? Well, did she?"

The brunette six year-old crossed her arms, also looking down at the floor. She kicked her feet slightly, resulting in dirt to escape from the bottom of her high tops. "She was kinda..."

"Drunk," I muttered, more so in a question. Pippa gazed her eyes towards mine, and whipped a tear coming from my eye.

"Why, Jack?"

"What?"

With a single squeak, Pippa began to rub her own eyes with her fists to conceal her tears. "Why are you so hard on her?"

My heart was beating against my rib cage. More rivers of sorrow escaped my blue eyes, though in this sunset, coasting off the littered parking lot, they were more of a greenish teal.

"Elsa's going through a lot."

My breaths quickened. "What did she tell you."

"She told me about how she doesn't get to see her sister, and that the teens at school hurt her."

"In what way?"

Pippa cut the gaze between us, and gestured her face towards the apartments. "I don't know! She was about to say, but then she stopped talking about herself and told me to never let anyone bully me."

I stood up to my feet, heart still creating rhythms against my chest. "When did she tell you?!"

"Today! At the entrance to Sunny Side!" This is nonsense. I didn't see Pippa at all when I arrived.

"I talked to her before you got there, but went back inside when I saw you coming because..."

I gave a huge sigh and balled my fists. "Why, Pippa?"

"I wanted to see you two together!"

What!? Why the hell does she need to see Elsa and I together? Was it because she missed seeing us as best friends? What was it?!

"I miss the old Jack," she announced in guilt. Her chin was on her collarbone, looking down, again, at the solid concrete. "I miss my brother who didn't skip class, and wasn't always fighting with Mom."

I extended my arm towards her, but she backed away swiftly. Her feathery, long hair covered her face. "I miss my brother who didn't hang out with that mean friend! Because everytime you invited him over, you changed, and you were always mean to me!"

"Pippa..."

"I miss my brother who was friends with Elsa Summers!" The volume of her voice got louder and louder by each sentence. "When _my_ brother was friends with Elsa, he was actually _fun_ , and happy, and not rude!"

"Pippa," I muttered, tears in my eyes, blurring my vision; my face paler than it usually was; and voice cracking with every hiccup. "I didn't realize."

She lunged at my knees, hugging me tighter than she's ever hugged me before, and I knelt down to hug my little sister back. The warmness between us made me have hope. Good relationships between siblings are uncommon; extremely rare in fact. I should start opening my eyes at my behavior, and maybe my little sister would be proud to be related to me again. It's the most I can do.

It won't be easy though. _Bad habits die hard_ , I thought to myself as I gripped the tiny Pippa.

"Just, please, Jack," she said into my shoulder. "Be friends with Elsa again."

* * *

Walking through the halls of Burgess High is like walking through an enormous beehive. Everyone is _buzzing_ with gossip. See what I did there?

The hallways to third lunch were much more insane than usual. I heard bits and pieces of conversations talking about why some girl switched classes; why everyone was excited to see if there were gonna be a fight; and much more about the Back to School highschool party that was "unforgettable and horrific". I was never a fan, nor invited to these type of parties, so I wouldn't know. Although, apart from the drunken, irresponsible teens, I knew who everyone was talking about. I just didn't want to believe it...

 _What this time, Elsa?_

The cafeteria was swarming with loud Seniors, such as myself. When I dragged my body towards my table- still fatigue from the restless night- I saw much more people at our table than usual. In general, it was just Hans, myself, and the kids that actually _like_ math. But today, there were kids cramming millions of chairs against each other just to sit at this particular table. I barely had anywhere to sit; although, when I did manage, I was surprised to see a particular girl sitting across from me.

IRONY! This. Is. Ironic. Ironic I tell you! Ironically ironic! She's _everywhere_!

Scratch that. I wasn't surprised, I suspected this mob of kids were acting like wild animals because this had to with her. I tried to trick my body, nerves, and brain into thinking that I didn't see her coming. But, I failed.

"H-hi, Jack," she waved. I swear, everytime I saw that... beautiful... champagne haired young woman, her under eyes got darker and darker from insomnia.

Yes, I said beautiful. Because she is! Anyone would be lying if they said she was ugly. She rocked her no makeup look, and her thin lips would purse together at the rarest of times. Those are the times you have to just look at her, and tell her she's pretty. A girl like her should be showered with compliments, because she is someone I would want to get to know again and again and again. Wow, that escalated quickly... we're friends.

Look at me, making positive thoughts. *Sigh*, friends. But seriously, at this moment, after all the talks I've had with family, it's making me light up to her... slowly.

Shit! It's token me thirty seconds to adapt to my new- hopefully not forever- sitting arrangement, and I _still_ haven't said a "hi" or a "hello" back to her. Not even a "bonjour!"

"Bon~ err. Hey, Elsa. W-what are you doing in this lunch exactly?"

She tucked a single strand of hair behind her small ears, looking down at the sticky, tiled cafeteria floor. She smirked, hiding the embarrassment. "I switched classes... again; although, this time resulting in a new lunch. This screwed up my whole schedule," she muttered under a raspy curse. I wonder if she remembers about yesterday.

I adjusted my seat, almost making the clueless queen bee, Cindy Ella, jam into the leader of the school's Book Club, Belle Beauty. Just as I was about to ask Elsa about why she changed her classes, I heard my devil of a "friend". Why am I still hanging around him?

"Afternoon, everyone."

Elsa looked up behind her shoulder. "Hello, Hans."

Hans sat his tray of inedible food on the table, and tapped the shoulder of Emma Swan to move over a bit for him to sit down next to Elsa. The way he plopped down with the biggest grin on his face, how he winked at Elsa, called her babe, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, gave her countless smooches on her head made me want to scratch his throat. That was morbid...

After a few minutes of adjusting to our surroundings, and two quesadillas later, Hans decided to finally talk to me like he usually did. "So, Jack," Hans said, adjusting his hair, and asking Elsa to get up from her spot to throw out his lunch . "We have a lot of visitors joining us for lunch."

"Yea." I looked around at the kids sitting next to us all."What about it?"

He sat his elbows on the table, folding his hands while resting his chin on his knuckles, giving a sly look of mischief at me. "You invited them to sit with us, didn't you?"

"What? No. I thought maybe one of you did."

"One of you? One of you?!" He burst into a maniac laughter; not one head from our table- or the whole lunch room- turned their heads to give a suspicious gaze. "You mean _us._ "

I smiled with my mouth, not eyes, cause I was irritated with this guy. "Fine, sure, I get it, you two are together," I said as Elsa had finally gotten settled back into her seat.

"It was... unexpected, you could say," she remarked with nervousness showing in her face. I couldn't tell if she was nervous at the fact that I was still a tad upset at her the day before, or if she was nervous at the fact of being Hans' girlfriend. I don't want to admit, but I'm mentally stressing at this particular moment.

Hans' smacked a kiss on her hairline, looking straight at me as he did so. He was enjoying my jealousy, that idiot. But, jokes on him. He thinks I have a thing for Elsa, no, we're just friends.

"We're just friends," I said, turning him flabbergasted in a phony way, while Elsa blushed.

"Oh, Jack, I didn't say _anything_ -"

"Let's discuss something different," Elsa had interrupted, pointing her eyes at the suspicious teens sitting right next to us. They hid grins on their faces, each and everyone of them, hiding it behind their phones, hands, and foods/drinks.

"Fine then," I said.

Hans' face turned bright. "Let's talk about what we're gonna do after graduation. Me first! I want to film movies... special movies," he acknowledged, taking a quick view at Elsa's wear up and down awkwardly as she sat, whilst she hid her cheeks behind her hands.

He pulled her more towards him. Her hand was on his knee; her shoulder against his chest; awhile his nose and lips all up in her ear. My heart quickened. I have to say something before I start exploding into fits. She clearly is uncomfortable. I decided to say something that nobody else knows about.

"I want to be a famous writer."

They stopped their seductive acts and faced towards me. Elsa says, "really? I wanna become an artist. Maybe I could make illustrations into your books," and finally pulled away from him.

With that, and an hour of burning rage for Hans deep inside, the bell for classes started. Today, I didn't _feel_ like going to math with Mr. Jafar.

* * *

Almost everything was how it was when I arrived at my spot, Dr. Frost's lair. There wasn't much to do like I remembered. Just my stack of can, Pippa's dusty books, my blanket, and the teal rays of the sunset creeping in on me. It made me wonder why I couldn't live longer when I grew older to admire the beautiful sunset when I turned ninety, or maybe a hundred. Who cares, life brings many surprises.

"Isn't it great?"

I jumped. Second time she's popped up here.

"Elsa? Why do you keep coming out of nowhere?"

She laughed, "Imma spy." She fidgeted with her holed jeans, and fiddled with her ponytail as she smacked her teeth against her gum. "Want some," she asked, pulling out a pack.

I took a piece, and relaxed. She did the same.

"To bad I didn't have these back in my home town."

I shot my eyes open in protest. "Uhh. Burgess just started selling these brands of bubblegum again after three or four years of it being banned."

"No. I mean, like, my hometown, where I was born."

"How would you remember if I've known you since three, and we _weren't_ living anywhere else _but_ Burgess when we were three. Explain to me that." Where is this anger of mine coming from.

She crawled into a ball, hugging her knees like she did the last time we met here. "How would you remember every little promise we've made since three."

I had no response to that remark of hers. "That's what I thought," she said.

Fine. If she decides not to explain, I'm gonna ask more questions for her to answer. "Well, could I at least ask how Gurda and Kai are doing?"

She looked up at me and back down at the mess I've made with the books and cans. She responds with "They're scared, happy that we're home again, and disgusted with my parents back in my _hometown_ ". I wanted to ask who her parents were, but decided not to scare her off like I did the other times. I always assumed her parents were dead, which is the reason Gurda and Kai opened their arms to Els. But, again, I was too afraid to ask.

"So, where is this 'hometown'?"

"Home," she responds with no emotion. She was turning into a robot. I hope this doesn't have to do with Hans.

I wonder _where_ "home" is.

"So, um, how about your sister, Anna. How's she doing?"

She smiles and sighs into her elbow. "I missed her so much, Jack. This horrid feeling not living with my best friend again just feels so..."

"Empty," I said. I know what it's like to be separated from your best friend. From my sister and Elsa. But, unlike with Pippa, I got to see her everyday. Elsa didn't with her sister, and I admire that about Elsa and how strong she was, and who she is becoming. I know I don't show her my gratitude for her as much as I should, but The feeling she left me when she disappeared left a pit in my heart. I didn't get to tell her my true feelings, or even say goodbye to her when I found out myself that she moved!

"How's the gum," she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know why, but this gum for some reason changes my mood drastically! I feel like I'm on drugs!"

"Drugs?!"

Just my luck. Why the hell is the gym teacher, Mr. Fergus DunBroch, patrolling the abandoned soft-ball field?! His muscular body towered over me and Elsa. His Scottish accent was thick, and he would spit everytime he'd hear nonsense, or something foul that shouldn't be heard. His burning red hair shuffled as he huffed and puffed at us. He looked just like his daughter, Merida DunBroch, a real shit to the human species if you ask me.

"I knew you kids were the one making the smoochity smoochity ruckus like the day before! You wee lambs should be ashamed!"

"What?! We weren't kissing," Elsa corrected, standing her ground.

"I wasn't even skipping yesterday!"

"Kissing or not, you're coming with me for possession of drugs and skipping class, ya little munchkins!"

 _ **Viridian - This color is an aura that symbolizes emotional and mental stress  
**_

* * *

 **Guys, I'm not good at Scottish accents, cut me some slack.  
**

 **If you didn't notice already, I decided to add in some last minute corrections.**

 **I changed the rating to the story, so if you don't like smut all that much, now you know that this story may or may not contain some smut in the future. I haven't made up my mind yet.**

 **There will be possible gore and violence in the near future, just have to wait.**

 **But, yeah, the rest you should've figured out by now. The language, alcohol, and bullying.**

 **Next chapter comes soon!**


	5. Turquoise

**_Turquoise - A refreshing and emotional charge_**

Detention was always held in the empty basement of the school. The only sorts of furniture that was placed inside the hollow room were a dozen desks, and a chalk board that contrasted the light yellow wallpaper. Every corner of the room was filled with mountains of dust bunnies and cobwebs. Even though the room was bright with lights plugged into every outlet, the detention room still felt disturbing. A few other teenagers sat in the empty desks, either asleep or passing paper airplanes filled with notes.

Elsa and I sat a great distance apart from each other, her sitting at the desk in the far right corner of the room, and me sitting just a few seats behind her. Merida, Mr. Dunbrotch's eldest daughter was sitting right in between Elsa and I. Her mane of blood red curls blocked most of my vision around the spacey room.

"Well... why it isn't the infamous Elsa Summers," Merida reported. Three out of the five other kids shot their gaze up to look at the popular Elsa herself. Elsa reacted by hiding behind one of her hands.

"Quite!" demanded Mr. Dunbrotch. He sat in a beaten up loveseat that used to belong in the teacher's lounge long ago. "And stop picking with that dress. Your mother made a great deal to get that for you!"

Merida looked down at her tight mid length turquoise dress that was torn at the trim. She scoffed, "Sod off, would you?!"

Her father replied with just a roll of his eyes, and then continued back with listening to his giant headphones.

The whole room was silent for about five minutes or so with the only noise being Merida's excessive gum chewing as well as the muffling vibrations of the air conditioner; like it wasn't as cold as it was...

I thought that if I was going to be forced to be seated in a room with Elsa sitting only two seats ahead of me, might as well be productive. I picked up a paper airplane, left behind two other guys on the other side of the room, and a light blue pen that was in the desk I sat in. Perfect! I had a just what I needed to communicate with Elsa, not that I want to or anything... I just want some more explaining about this whole... _us_... situation.

Unraveling the paper plane I see a message from the previous guys:

 _ **"He totally sucked my dick too! :P**_

 _ **Fuck yea man!"**_

Okayyy... Cool!

I scribbled out the message left behind to create my own:

 ** _Heyy. How was the gum ;) ~J  
_**

With a few folds of the paper to restore it back to it's original form, I flew it gracefully next to Elsa's feet. She didn't notice at first, so I had to carefully roll the pen to her feet so she'd actually notice. All while this happened, Merida didn't seem to care enough to give her attention to me or even the supposed "infamous Elsa Summers". Merida, instead, was playing with her hair whilst she scrolled through her phone every now and then when her father wasn't looking.

Elsa's actions were slow, picking up the paper and pen one by one, and unraveling the plane with a careful motion. It was like watching an elderly woman neatly savoring the wrapping paper of a present she received... For the long minute that passed just watching Elsa open a stupid paper airplane, I began to think that her life motto was "slow and steady wins the race" like from _The Turtle and the Hare_.

When the time finally came for her to read the note, she turned her head ever so slowly to look into my eyes. Her face was blank, her hair was ecstatic from her messing with it due to embarrassment of getting caught skipping class. She scribbled a message back slightly faster than she picked up the writing utensil, but folded the paper at the same speed she opened it. Once done, she chucked the plane in my direction.

 ** _You mean "drugs"?... It was fantastic, thx. ~E_**

I quietly snorted at her sarcasm and wished internally that our conversations could be like this more often. The next ten minutes were the same, passing notes and watching her fingers carefully assort the paper.

 _ **J: Ha! Nice. How do you feel? Srry you were brought into this hell hole... You shouldn't have followed me to my hideout.**_

 _ **E:I thought I'd actually get the courage to fully explain myself.**_

 _ **J: You didn't really...**_

 _ **E:Yea, well, I tried didn't I? It's not just why I left that is making me so antisocial towards you.**_

 _ **J:Like what?**_

 _ **E:I did come back, Jack...**_

This astounded me. It didn't make any sense to me at all. She obviously didn't come back home sooner then when I found her because surely she would've said something about this sooner. How long ago was it? Millions of statements and questions flowed through my mind like a polluted fishtank, tons of garbage just floating around. My anxious hands began to write again once I got my head back together.

 _ **J:When, Elsa?**_

 _ **E:Just last summer in the beginning of July**_

That was nonsense because she just began school for a few weeks now! It's almost the end of September!

 ** _J:Why didn't you say something to me way sooner?_**

 ** _E:I was planning too..._**

 ** _J:But why didn't you?_**

 ** _E:I thought you'd be there!_**

Fucking Elsa with this dumb ass guessing game!

 _ **J:WHERE GOD DAMNIT!?**_

 _ **E:The party you fucking shit head!**_

 _ **J:I wasn't invited to a fucking party!**_

 _ **E:...Obviously, genius! I just said I thought you'd be there!**_

I sighed loudly, frustration bubbling my lungs, and energy was boiling my brain. I earned an earnest hush from Mr. Dunbrotch.

 _ **J:What happened at the party? Is that the reason why everyone at this school is obsessed with you for some reason?**_

Elsa humphed in her seat for a long amount of time like she was thinking if what she was about to say were actually note worthy. I just know whatever happened at some stupid highschool party haunted Elsa; I'm positive something terrible happened to her. The unknown is what's frightening me the most.

 _ **E:...yes. that's exactly why...**_

The bell rang, and before Mr. Dunbrotch could excuse anyone from their seats, before I could even catch up to her, she bolted from the room with a flash of energy. I got a whiff of her apple scented perfume as she shoved me with her shoulder on the way out.

I got a feeling that I'm not going to hear what happened at that party for awhile... or possibly ever...

 ** _Turquoise - A refreshing and emotional charge_**


End file.
